Breakup
by vampire-otaku1
Summary: Zoro's had enough of Sanji's apparent disregard for their 'relationship', whatever that meant. ZoSan yaoi. COMPLETE!
1. Beware the GreenEyed Monster

Warning: This story is yaoi, which is a term of Japanese origin used to refer to work that refers to homosexual relationships between male characters. **Boy love**. So if this isn't your thing, please go back now.

Zoro x Sanji. And _One Piece_ ain't mine.

* * *

"Nami-swan! Robin chwan!" Sanji pirouetted across the upper deck, laden tray perfectly balanced on one outstretched hand. Coming to a stop between the lounge chairs the ladies currently occupied, he crooned. "Please take these tokens of my love and refresh yourselves!" 

The cook basked in the glow of their attention as both glanced up from their respective reading to accept a drink with murmured appreciation. The hearts in his eyes danced with giddy happiness as he made his way back to the galley, oblivious to his surroundings.

Which was probably why he didn't notice Zoro's prone form next to the mast until he found himself sprawled across the other man.

"Oi!" The swordsman's eyes cracked open to glare at the blonde. "Bastard, watch where you're fucking going!" Strong hands closed on Sanji's shoulders and thrust him violently from his lap.

"Fuck you, too," Sanji spat, standing to dust himself off. "Maybe if you didn't just flop down to sleep where people _walked_..."

"Well _maybe_ if you stopped chasing skirts all the goddamn time, you could think about where you were going!"

"Ooooooh," the cook sang sarcastically, crouching down to eye level with the green-haired man. "Is Zoro-chan jealous?"

Emerald eyes narrowed dangerously. Heaving himself to his feet, Zoro stalked off towards the mikan grove without another word.

"Ha, I knew it!" Deft fingers plucked a fresh cigarette from his jacket pocket and struck a match, setting the tip alight. Blowing a lazy cloud of smoke towards the retreating swordsman, Sanji gestured after him with the smoldering end. "You _are_ jealous."

The clunk of Zoro's boots on the deck fell silent as he paused, not looking at the blonde. "You really don't know when to shut up, do you?" And with that, he continued on.

* * *

Dinner that night was nothing new. Everyone fought to keep their food from the bottomless pit that was their captain, jokes and insults flowed as freely as the rum, and Sanji hovered over the women. Well, perhaps he hovered more than was normal, if Zoro's glowering face was any indication. Sanji simply smirked and pretended that he didn't notice.

* * *

The cook hummed quietly to himself as he finished up the evening chores. Slipping his pink apron over his head, he dropped the loop over its hook by the door.

Said door swung open unexpectedly, clipping him hard in the ankle. Sanji yelped, staggering back to land heavily on a bench and massage the tender injury with both hands. The familiar thud of booted feet entering the galley snapped his attention up to Zoro's face. "You. Fucking. Bastard," the cook snarled dangerously.

"Che, get over it, you pansy." Wood screeched against wood as he pulled out the bench opposite Sanji and sat down. "We need to talk."

"Yeah, I think we do. I wanna know what's got a sword lodged up your ass." He paused. "If you can rub two brain cells together long enough for coherent conversation, that is."

"Will you just _shut up_!" The swordsman roared, fist crashing down on the table, causing the cook to flinch involuntarily. "Can you stop snarking at me for five minutes and listen for once in your goddamn life!"

Sanji crossed his arms across his chest sulkily. "Fine. What do you want to talk about?"

Fingers ran through sea-green hair in exasperation. "You. Me. Us. Hell, I don't even fucking know what exactly 'us' is. But you-" he thrust a finger at the cook, "are pissing me off with your attitude towards the whole situation."

The blonde snorted. "Attitude?"

"Yeah, attitude. Like how you couldn't give a damn about me unless you want to fuck. But you could waste an entire day fawning over those girls like your damn world revolves around their happiness." An uncharacteristic sigh emerged from the swordsman. "I'm not asking for the same treatment, 'cause I'd kill you if you tried that crap. I just wish you'd... you'd... shit." The sound of flesh striking wood resounded in the small room as Zoro smacked the tabletop, eyes moving to lock with the cook's. "Can you at least act like you gave a damn about how I feel?"

Face unreadable, Sanji sat quietly through the swordsman's lengthy soliloquy. "So you _are_ jealous."

"Fuck, cook." The faintest tint of rose colored his cheeks almost imperceptibly. It was clear his next words cost him dearly. "Yeah. I'm jealous. Happy?"

There was a pause. Azure eyes watched Zoro carefully before Sanji stood, bracing his skinny arms against the table as he leaned forward. "Newsflash, asshole. There is no 'us'." His eyes narrowed. "There never was, nor will there be. I thought you understood that, but I guess I gave you too much credit." Plucking the spent butt from between his lips, he jammed it down into the ashtray with perhaps more force than was necessary, eyes downcast. "You were just an easy way to relieve some tension, nothing more."

Zoro's eyes burned with anger. "Tension, huh?" He stood, movements jerky, and knocked the bench over in his haste. "You could have fucking fooled me, shitty cook. Tension," he spat, glaring daggers at the blonde. "You were so goddamn _tense_ that you needed _my_ help to relieve it almost every day for the past few weeks?" He tugged fingers through his hair furiously, normally low voice rising in volume. "That's it, huh? You could have _fucking_ fooled me, you goddamn shitty bastard!"

"Shut up!" Sanji yelled, his own cheeks flushing; he couldn't look at the swordsman as his voice dropped to a near-inaudible whisper. "I... we… it was a mistake."

Zoro simply glowered, stomping over to the galley door and wrenching it open. He glanced back, shadows shrouding his face, bitter laughter ringing out sharp and accusing. "You take care of your own needs from now on then, bastard. Don't come crawling to me."

"Fine!" The blonde ground through clenched teeth.

"Good!"

"All right!"

Silence.

"Now get out of my kitchen," Sanji whispered.

"What? Speak up, shitty cook."

"I said, get the fuck _out_!" The ashtray flew through the air and clattered off the door frame, punctuating the cook's words.

"Sit in here and sulk, then!"

The door slammed, and Sanji slid his head to the table with a groan in the sudden silence. His head had told him he needed to end this mess with the jealous swordsman, but why did it hurt so goddamn much?


	2. Pray You Now, Forget and Forgive

_One Piece_ still is not mine... sob

* * *

A week and a half had passed since their fight, and Sanji was downright miserable. What surprised him more than anything were the thoughts that had assaulted him since then, regrets for the harsh words he had spoken, the sinking feeling that he'd lied to himself and Zoro about how he felt. 

"Stupid bastard," the cook muttered, cracking and separating eggs angrily into a large bowl. "Had to go and complicate things..." Bits of egg whites splattered the counter top as he whisked in a near frenzy, so fast it almost seemed a blur. But Sanji's mind was nowhere near the task at hand as he continued mumbling to himself, anger and frustration coloring his tone. "Sex was good. No, it was fucking fantastic." White peaks rose in the bowl as the blonde continued beating, heedless. "Had to go and get feelings for the shitty marimo-head. Don't know _why_-"

He cursed as a random splatter of egg white flew into his visible eye. Rubbing furiously, he noticed too late the disastrous over-beating of his meringue as the white foam disintegrated back into a ruined, runny mess. He resisted the urge to throw the bowl against the wall. Barely. "Fuck. Shit. Damn."

Disgusted with himself and the situation, he dropped the offending bowl to the counter and retrieved his jacket from its hook to find a new cigarette. A deep breath of the therapeutic smoke soothed his frayed nerves slightly as he dropped down to one of the galley benches. He couldn't take too much more of the distraction, of the frustration, of the complete cold shoulder on the part of Zoro.

It was then he came to the decision to suck it up and admit he was wrong. Maybe if he apologized, they could somehow salvage... whatever it was that they had.

* * *

The stars shone brightly in the warm night sky as Zoro relaxed against the rail with a contented sigh. It was the perfect night to sleep on deck.

"Oi, Zoro."

Well, it had been the perfect night. The swordsman didn't stir, feigning sleep in the hope that Sanji would just leave him the fuck alone. The cook had made his point, and Zoro didn't feel like pursuing the issue.

"Zoro." The blonde poked the other man with his foot, to no avail. Deep, steady breathing indicated that he was probably sound asleep, and Sanji didn't really feel like waking him. Watching intently for a moment, the cook finally slid down to sit beside Zoro's prone form. "You are such an annoying bastard." He expelled a lungful of smoke with a quiet hiss. "Makes me wonder how you got under my skin." Frowning, he peered at the swordsman. "Oi." Still no response. _I suppose he really is sleeping, lazy marimo. _

Sanji leaned back into an almost identical pose as that of Zoro, watching cigarette smoke curl idly into the night sky. "I'm a damn fool, Zoro." One hand fingered the soft lapel of his dress shirt nervously. "I threw that... thing we had away like it didn't matter to me, and I lied to both of us." Azure eyes turned to watch the swordsman's sleeping face. "I'm no fucking good at apologies. Hell, if I tried this when you were awake, I'd never get it out. I don't know why I'm even _trying_ now, it's not like you're listening..."

The cook sat up with a sigh, eyes still on Zoro as he whispered. "I'm the stupidest bastard on the planet for treating you like I did, and I'm sorry." Leaning close, he brushed his lips gently against Zoro's. "I wish I could take it back, marimo-head."

The blonde heaved his thin frame up to return to his evening chores only to yelp in surprise at the iron grip that closed on his ankle. Startled eyes met the swordsman's hooded gaze just before the grip tugged him almost squarely into Zoro's lap. "Wha-"

"Shut up, shitty cook," the larger man murmured into blonde hair as he snaked arms around Sanji's thin chest. "Like I tell you all the time, you talk too much."

Sanji's cheeks fairly glowed as he blushed. "I thought you were sleeping, asshole," he muttered. Sharp teeth grazed his earlobe, and he shuddered at the sensation.

"That's what I wanted you to think." Zoro tugged the cook's shirt free and began running fingers up Sanji's sides. The light touch sent tingles of electricity across his skin and down his spine in glorious waves.

"S-shit," the blonde moaned, closing his eyes as he leaned back into the touch. "I missed this."

"You're telling me." The swordsman said as Sanji turned to straddle his lap, pressing forward eagerly. "Damn hard to go cold turkey like that."

Suddenly the cook grabbed the other man's hands in his own and paused their progress. "Forgive me?"

Green eyes watched blue as the swordsman gazed unblinkingly at Sanji before breaking into a grin. "If you can rub two brain cells together and use them to _think_ once in a while. I mean, I doubt you'll ever stop being a complete dork for anything with boobs, but I'll forgive you for that. Just quit falling all over them just for the sake of pissing me off."

Sanji mumbled something under his breath about that being _his_ insult before releasing Zoro's hands. "I'll try."

The swordsman grunted. "'nuff talking." A rough hand slid down to palm the growing bulge in the cook's pants. "Got better things to do."

_Sounds good to me..._


End file.
